Friends Forever Issue 5
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #5 is the fifth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Fluttershy and Zecora try to figure out why Fluttershy can suddenly hear her animal friends talk. Summary While sweeping in her cottage, Fluttershy says hello to a squirrel and is shocked when the squirrel returns the greeting. When she asks the squirrel since when it could talk, the squirrel says it's always been able to talk and only now has Fluttershy started listening. Before Fluttershy can question the squirrel further, it runs off, stating it has a "busy day." Fluttershy chases the squirrel as it flees into a tree and tries to talk with it further. Rarity sees this and, thinking Fluttershy is sleep-deprived, tells her friends to get some rest. Fluttershy returns home and tries to take a nap, but she hears two birds on a tree branch outside her window, talking about some sort of plan. She thinks she is losing her mind and decides to see a doctor. She goes to see Zecora at her hut in the Everfree Forest and, following an explosion from a brew Zecora is making, she explains to the zebra that she can suddenly hear animals talking—and speaking of mysterious plans. Zecora runs a series of medical tests to determine the cause of Fluttershy's plight. In her final test, she brings a raccoon in to see if Fluttershy can hear it speak. When the raccoon doesn't say anything, Zecora leaves the room to get her jaffa stick. With Zecora away, the raccoon finally talks and says "the boss is expecting him." As the critter leaves the hut, Fluttershy follows. Zecora continues her research into the matter, questioning a pair of cats that wander by her hut. The cats are silent at first, but Zecora finally gets them to talk by botching a cat-related joke. She asks the cats how they are suddenly able to talk; when they clam up again, Zecora entices them with catnip. Deep in the forest, Fluttershy follows the raccoon to a large gathering of woodland animals. Angel is also present as the organizer of the animals' planning, and he says Fluttershy ruined everything with her nosiness. Fluttershy tries to leave, but the animals prevent her doing so. Zecora arrives soon after to inform Fluttershy of what she learned and discovers that the animals have thrown a party for Fluttershy. Zecora tells her that the animals' ability to talk was a gift from someone. Discord, being the one responsible, appears and explains: knowing how much Fluttershy loves to take care of and talk to animals, he thought it would be nice if they could talk back to her and connect with her like never before. Though surprised and a little frightened by the gesture, Fluttershy greatly appreciates it and thanks Discord. Fluttershy returns to the party, leaving Discord and Zecora alone to talk. Zecora hopes Discord's kindness isn't simply a phase and that he is genuinely reformed. Discord closes the issue with a quip: though his chats with the animals have been annoying, it could have been worse—they could have spoken only in rhyme. Quotes :Fluttershy: YOU CAN TALK?! :Squirrel: Well, only when I have something worth saying. :Fluttershy: Since when can you talk? :Squirrel: I've always been able to talk. You've just started to listen. Finally. :Zecora: Tablespoon. Teaspoon. Teaspoon. Tablespoon. I get them ''confused, I'm such a buffoon.'' :Fluttershy: This may not have been such a good idea. :Angel: You're not supposed to be here, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Angel Bunny? You're here, too? :Angel: I'm not just here. I organized this. :Fluttershy: Angel Bunny is quite the chatterbox. :Angel: I've had a lot I've wanted to say. :Discord: All my chats with them have been kind of annoying. But it could have been worse. :Zecora: Oh, so? :Discord: Yes—they could have spoken only in rhyme.